Me and My Loftwing
by Tammatamtam
Summary: So lets throw in a girl, who doesn't like Loftwings, Doesn't like heights and attracts a lot of evil auras and see how she fares up against the ordeals of skyward Sword. LinkxOC. First fanfic in a while...be nice?
1. I really hate Loftwings

**Hey guys~**

**So this is my first Zelda fanfic, and I haven't written anything in over 2 years so I'm a bit rusty But I hope you like it so far and I'll try to update at least once a week.**

**Kaydance: What about me? arent you going to introduce me?**

**Oh ye this here is Kaydance or Kay, shes a dear OC of mine and I'm quite fond of her C:**

**She 16 and about 5ft2, she has orange hair and dull purple eyes and wears a brown hooded long jumper, orange tights, brown boots and red earrings, please be nice to her, thank you~**

**Gummy~**

_Kaydance's POV_

I woke up with a pounding head ache again, this has got to be the third night in a row, it isn't helping that theres music and people being noisy outside. Wait, Music?

Aw crud.

I was late again.

"Damn it I promised to meet Link and Zelda at the statue" I grumbled to myself as I tried to pull on my cloths as quick as I could and dashed out the door or the academy.

It wasn't far to the Goddess statue but I was still a little out of breath as I approached my two friends.

"Sorry I'm late, slept in...again" I said looking down earning a small laugh from Zelda and a pat on the shoulder from Link.

"You're not the only one Kay" Zelda said hitting Link playfully on the arm.

"Ye but you didn't send your loft wing to go wake her up" Link protested.

"That's because Kay doesn't like birds, I'm not that mean" Zelda replied putting her hands on her hips, All of this gave me enough time to catch my breath.

"Hey I'm getting better you know" I tried defending myself but this was all made pointless as Zelda loft wing landed beside me and I jumped back.

"I can't help doing that, old habits die hard" I lied

I kept a safe distance from the huge bird and continued my conversation.

"So Link are you ready for the race?"

"Of course" He said with a huge smile.

"Are you sure about that you barely practice your flying anymore" Zelda butted in and began to lecture him.

"You need to work more, what if something happened and you injured yourself or your loftwing?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine Zelda he's one of the best flyers we know right?" my attempt to help Link went unnoticed as Zelda continued to tell him he needed more practice and he should get some before the race starts.

"I would but-"

"No buts just go"

"No wait Zelda I have to-"

Too late.

Zelda had pushed Link from the edge of the Island and he began to plummet to the layer of clouds below.

"Linkl! Call your loftwing!" I shouted down to him.

He did.

Nothing happened.

"Something's not right" Zelda said and jumped after him calling her own loft wing.

She just about made it and her loftwing grabbed Links shoulders and dragged him back to the island.

"Link are you ok" I helped him to his feet as he groaned and rubbed his arm where Zelda's bird had dropped him.

"ah..ye…just about" he said wincing when I touched his arm and I gave him an apologetic look.

"What happened why didn't your loftwing answer to your call?" Zelda asked tending to her own loftwing.

"That's what I tried to tell you, I can't feel its presence nearby" he said sounding worried.

"That's not good, was he here this morning?" I asked looking around to see if I could spot the crimson bird.

"No I haven't seen him all day" Link sounded worried, obviously wondering where his companion could be.

"Well don't worry we'll find him" I said to try and cheer him up.

"Zelda, do you think your dad can delay the festival?" I asked her and she looked up thoughtfully.

"I suppose I could ask"

"Great! Come on Link I'll help you look for him don't worry" I grabbed his arm and pulled him along with me to start asking around to see if anyone had seen the red bird.

* * *

><p>After a long time asking it seemed no one had seen him and we were at a bit of a dead end.<p>

"What if he got injured or something worse" Link was starting to worry again and there wasn't much I could do to help.

"Trust me he's fine, He might have just gotten himself into a sticky situation is all"

Crap is that really the best I can do?

We walked towards the main square and overheard the town tough guy, Groose, bragging to his companions about something.

"That bird aint never getting out of there, not even a great big loftwing like him can break out of that cage. This way that show off Link wont be able to enter the race and I'll get Zelda all to myself"

The idiot what was he thinking locking a loftwing up like that.

I stormed right on up to him, I wasn't letting him get away with this.

"You stupid, big headed idiot, what are you thinking locking such a harmless creature up like that!"

He seemed startled, he hadn't known we had been eves dropping on his gloating session.

"Oh ye, what are you going to do about it little girl?"

Little!

"That's it, no one calls me little and gets away with it" The L word, I'm not little, I have growth problems…

I didn't really know what I was doing, a girl like me against a big guy like him wasn't going to end well.

He just laughed at me as I tried to look as intimidating as I could. Oh shit.

Groose walked over, picked me up by the collar of my jumper and held me over the edge of the floating island.

I wasn't going to kick, this would ensue he dropped me sooner, I couldn't do anything, hjs two goons were holding Link back and he couldn't take both of them.

I was doomed.

"Have a nice trip" Groose let go of my collar and I began a long decent to whatever lay beneath the thick layer of clouds.

I was pretty sure I was a goner, I began wondering what I had achieved in life, was it all worth it and all that kind of stuff.

Then it hit me.

No really it actually hit me.

And it hurt.

I had fallen on something soft but I didn't want to open my eyes just yet.

"Kaydance, hey are you ok?" It was Pipit.

I slowly opened my eyes I had landed on his loftwing…loftwing…Oh crap this day isn't going well.

I started to panic, no solid ground below me and I'm on a giant bird, what if I fall, how do people enjoy this!

I just clung to that bird for dear life until it landed back on solid ground and I quickly climbed off...ok fell off.

Link caught me just as I hit the ground pulling me to my feet.

I was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't even string a sentence together.

"I…t-the….clouds….a-and…." Nope wasn't working.

Link just held onto my shoulders and looked me up and down to make sure I was alright.

Without even saying anything he hugged me, I was still shaking but it calmed slightly at this.

"You're such an idiot, what made you think you could have won against a big guy like Groose? don't ever do that again" I didn't really know what to do my mind was still jumbled from the fall and the bird.

"Sorry" that was about all I could manage at that minute.

"As long as you're ok, you are ok aren't you" Link held me at arm's length again just to double check.

"Ye" again, all I could manage.

"Thanks Pipit for catching her" Link said smiling.

"Hey no problem I wouldn't have let her fall"

Link patted my cheek and then pulled me along with him back to the academy, on the way we came across Zelda.

"Hey guys, My Dad says the race can be delayed for a while…Kay what's wrong with you, your all pale and your shaking what happened?"

"Groose dropped her off the edge of the island, Lucky Pipit was around and caught her"

"WHAT! You actually sat on a loftwing, are you kidding me and I missed it"

She means well no matter how bad that last sentence sounded.

"There was also that part where she almost died" Link added in.

"Oh of course that's not acceptable at all, I'll let my Dad know, really though are you ok" Zelda did that same check-up Link had done a few minutes ago.

"Ye I'm fine just a bit shaken up" I was finally able to form sentences again at least.

"Do you need to rest, I'll be fine on my own now that I know whats happened to my loftwing, I'll find him" Link reassured me but I shook my head.

"No I promised I would help, I-I'm ok now" Link let go of my so I could walk on my own but my legs still didn't want to do that and I almost fell over.

"Maybe just a glass of water…then I'll be fine"

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed in the academy with Zelda sitting beside me and Link came in after talking to headmaster Geapora. I had filled Zelda in on what happened and told her about Link's loftwing.<p>

"What a day huh" I said as Link sat down in the chair by my desk.

"Tell me about it, today is supposed to be a fun day instead all of this happens" Link held his head in his hands in frustration.

"Well let's not make it any worse, we don't want to leave your loft wing waiting any longer do we" I said getting up from the bed, I was feeling a whole lot better.

"Right, I was talking to Pipit, apparently they trapped him near a waterfall, so only one place to look really, and" Link stood and pulled a sword from a sheathe on his back.

"Wow are you really allowed to take that" I asked looking at the practice sword in his hand.

"Ye but I have to bring it back as soon as I get my loftwing"

"Well lets go then" I walked over to the door and waited for Link and Zelda.

"Guys I'm gonna stay here and talk to my Dad about something you tow go ahead, I'll catch up" Zelda said waving and walking to her Dads office.

* * *

><p>Link and I headed to the only waterfall in Skyloft.<p>

There was an entrance to a cave blocked by trees but Link took them down with ease.

"Nice job" I said elbowing him in the side.

"Ye but just think about what's actually inside here"

I gulped he was right there could be all manner of creatures in that cave.

He laughed and hit me on the back.

"It's ok I won't let them do anything to you" with that he rushed into the cave and I was left stumbling after him.

I stuck close to Link throughout the whole walk, he took down any chuchu or keese that came within 2 feet of us.

"You ok?" he asked looking back at me as I was pretty much clinging to the back of his shirt. I hate chuchu's…

"Ye I'm good" I saw some light around a corner and bolted for it and inhaled deeply once I got outside.

"I. Hate. Caves." Link chuckled at this.

"Oh its fine for you, you have a sword!"

He didn't even respond to that as he looked ahead.

"What is it?"

"I can sense my loftwing again" he said before dashing forwards, I followed after him.

And there it was, kept in a very tight crevice in the side of the island barricaded by thick wooden planks.

There wasn't much I could do so I stood by and watched as Link swung his sword at the planks and worked at it until they had all come away from the wall.

What happened next, neither of us were expecting.

Links loftwing jumped out from where it had been trapped and came right for me, I didn't know what to do, my eyes widened. It was angry, but why at me?

It jumped at me and knocked me to the ground holding me there with its giant talons, it's a big bird and it pretty heavy I couldn't breathe under the weight of it.

Link came over to try and calm the bird down, it was screeching and I was pretty sure that was going to burst my ear drums.

Why did everyone want to kill me today?

Eventually Link calmed the bird down and with one last squawk it flew off.

"Kaydance, are you ok" He pulled me up for the second time today, I just wheezed and coughed trying to catch my breath. Loftwings tend to not like me but I was never attacked like that by one before.

"I think it scratched my shoulder" I said in between big gulps of air.

Link looked at my left shoulder and could clearly see blood starting to stain my jumper, he went behind me and I heard him take a deep breath.

"What is it" I asked worried.

"He got your shoulder alright, in fact he got both of them" He touched the shoulder that wasn't bleeding all that much but it still hurt and I winced.

"We have to get you back before you start to lose too much blood" Link put and arm around my waist for support but after a while that wasn't enough.

I started feeling faint.

I just felt Link pick me up and then that's about where I blacked out.

Today really wasn't my day.


	2. To the surface

_Hey guys :D_

_welcome to chapter 2 yay!_

_I'm surprised I kept it up really;;;_

_I'm failing at writing right now since I haven't done it in a while but I'll get back into the swing of thins eventually._

_So I would like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites, I really wasnt expecting such a posative response and so soon too xD_

_So thank you everyone ^^_

_and I'm just going to reply to some reviews here since fanfiction isn't letting me do it privately _

* * *

><p><strong>Thehiddentriforce: <strong>Oh don't worry there's a reason why she's pretty unlucky xD Thank you I'm glad you like it ^^

**See That Guy: **Thank you for pointing out the mistake, I'm not grate with punctuation as I'm only 15 and we dont study this type of thing in school, we dont do any fictional writing so I just learn as I go ^^

I have a friend acting as an editor for me now though so there should be little or no mistakes, shes very good with editing.

Kaydance is a strange name but its not going to effect the story right? It's a real name too its just how its spelt although its pronounced as Kay-dence. I dont know why its spelt the way it is.

Dont be too critical of her yet though we're only getting in to it these things are happening for a reason there's a big twist and she will be far from Mary-sue

* * *

><p><em>So before we go onto the next chapter I just wanna say reviews are nice but dont be to critical over the story or Kay just yet since I need some time to get into it <em>

_Also I am very aware there are no paragraphs, my friend when editing added in the paragraphs but when I upload it here they disappear A; I dont know how to put them in because they just keep going when I save _

_ok I shall let you all read now :3_

* * *

><p>I woke up abruptly with another headache. I blamed it on the loss of blood.<p>

Oh, damn, that happened, didn't it?

I dragged myself out of my bed, wincing at the pain in my shoulders. They were already bandaged, but one look at the sheets where I had been lying showed they were still bleeding a bit.

I decided it was best to just get on with…Well, whatever I could do in this shape.

No one seemed to be in the academy apart from the dinner lady and instructor Harlow.

There also wasn't all that much commotion outside anymore.

'Is the festival over?' I thought to myself as I wondered out the main entrance. No one seemed to be outside either. What was going on? How long was I out?

"Kaydance?" That was Link.

I turned around and saw a green mass coming towards me, and in an instant I was engulfed in it.

"Ow…Hey, uh, Link….I'm kinda injured…Just a bit." He pulled back, mouthing an apology.

"Are you sure you should be up? Wait, are you even feeling okay? You were unconscious for quite a while." He said to me nervously.

"..How long is a while?"

"A day and a half."

"WHAT! Seriously? I missed the race! Did you win?"

"Yeah, I did, actually." He pulled out the sail cloth that Zelda had been wearing yesterday.

"Wow, well done, Link! Hey, where's Zelda?" Link didn't answer, he just looked down. Something wasn't right. And he was dressed differently, why was that?

"I'm guessing you have a lot to tell me, huh?" He just nodded at this as I followed him back inside the academy.

Surprisingly, I couldn't feel the pain in my shoulders anymore. And to answer Link's earlier question, yes, I did feel fine.

* * *

><p>Shouldn't I feel like crap right now?<p>

"S-so, you don't know where she is?"

"No."

"What are we going to do?" I didn't know what to think. Zelda was gone. Just gone, how did this happen? Link said a storm swept her under the clouds. I just hope those stories are true about land under all those clouds, and I hope it's not a hopeless place either.

"I'm going after her." He said, looking determined. I sighed; there was no way I could talk him out of it. He's one stubborn pain in the butt.

Only one thing I could do.

"I'm going with you." I said. He turned to look at me, and I was sure he was going to protest against the idea, but he didn't.

"I supposed you're well trained just like any of us at the academy. I wish you wouldn't, but if you want to help then I can't stop you. But at the first sign of extreme danger you are not to do anything without me, understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

That was pretty much 'Link talk' for "don't get your ass kicked again".

"There is a slight problem though," Link stood by a near by window. "See that beam of light? That's our only way to the surface."

"Ok, so how do we get there?"

"We fly."

"What!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, hell no! Not after what just happened!" I protested all the way out to the training hall. We were picking up a sword for myself since Link already had one. Come to think of it, it didn't look like any sword I have ever seen before. I wonder where he got it?<p>

"Can't I just ask one of the other knights to drop me off? I'm pretty sure your dingbat of a bird is out to get me." Nothing could get me on that bird, no way.

"I can leave you here."

Except that.

I knew it was defeat, so I kept my mouth shut and just hoped I wasn't killed before we got to the surface.

"I'm sorry, Kay, but you know we can't tell anyone about your involvement in this." Link said, handing me a sword. I strapped it to my back and nodded.

"This is the last time I touch that bird. And if it kills me, it's on your head." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

Yes, I was going to be immature about this.

Link just smiled and ruffled my hair, "Good girl!"

I felt small again, damn him!

"I don't know what this thing's problem is. Why does it hate me all of a sudden? What did I ever do to it?" I was currently having a staring contest with Link's loftwing…From a safe distance, which was behind Link. It seemed to have calmed down a bit and wasn't trying to attack me, but it refused to let me sit on it.

"He's being stubborn alright." Link agreed with me.

"Just like his master…"

"What?"

"Nothing! So how are we going to work this out then?" I kicked some dirt, bored. I really just wanted to get started, I was anxious too. Who knows where Zelda is right now?

"I don't know, getting you close to him seems a bit risky seeing as how he isn't too fond of you right now. You don't know how to sky dive onto a bird and I can imagine the outcome of that won't be good anyways…" Link stood thinking for a moment before a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Hey! I know that look! What are you thinking?" Link just smirked and turned to me.

Oh, shit.

I tried to run but he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I hate it when he does that, makes me feel even smaller…

"He won't attack you while I'm holding you because he'll just end up getting me too." He was right, that was some smart thinking. He put me sitting up on the saddle on the bird's back, and quickly climbed on behind me so he could ensure I didn't slip off.

Yay, I was on a dumb bird again. I really hated these things, and I was doing all I could do to stop myself shaking.

"You ready?" Link asked from behind me.

"Not really." There was obvious fear in my voice; I did not want to be on this bird. But I had to go with him to make sure Zelda was okay. He patted my arm as reassurance and then instructed his loftwing to take off.

Oh, dear, goddesses, why do you hate me so?

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to look as the ground left my view and the buildings and people got smaller and smaller. I could feel a rush of cold, unwelcoming wind hit my face. Now I was really starting to panic. I gripped the saddle tighter and I could feel myself begin to shake slightly.

Link must have noticed because he leaned in closer to get a better hold around me.

It wasn't too long before we had reached the opening in the clouds, which lead to the surface. Not that I was going to look.

"Kaydance? Are you ready?" Link asked. I could feel one of his arms leave my side. He must have been getting something from one of his pouch.

"Ready for what?" I really didn't want to know the answer.

"To jump, it's the only way to get down there" He sounded slightly apologetic for not warning me earlier.

"I really, really hate you right now."

"I can imagine. Come on, its not that bad, really! Just turn around, climb up on my back and hold on tight."

That didn't sound safe at all.

But there really was no other way. Just as his loftwing was over the opening, Link motioned for me to climb onto his back. I did so, counted to three in my head before he jumped. He's dead if he kills us both.

It's not a pleasant feeling, falling a few thousand feet. Especially when you don't like heights. The cold air was unforgiving as it stung any amount of skin it could hit. I must have been chocking Link at this point, as I had my arms wrapped around his neck so tight. He deserves it, really.

It seemed like hours before we came to a sudden stop and floated the rest of the way to the ground. There was a slight thud as Link's feet hit the soft grass below.

"Kay, you can let go now, it's okay."

I slowly opened my eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Don't ever make me do that again." I practically panted as I slid from his back and onto to ground. My legs gave out, and I ended up on my butt on the ground.

Link laughed a bit and offered me his hand. I shakily got up to my feet and took a second to regain my balance. We were in what looked like a forest. We were standing on a small path which spiralled down towards an odd marking on the ground. A short distance away, I could see an old door framed by stones which made it look as though it had once been part of something bigger.

"I suppose there is life down here after all." I nodded in agreement.

"Let's take a look around and see if we can find any leads on where Zelda might have gone." I nodded again, and we began our long journey to find our friend


	3. Exploring the Forest

**Hey guys :D**

**I know I know, I'm late...I was busy DX I swear it was important artistic things~**

**So anywho yay chapter 3, I was going to go into the dungeon and stuff in this one too but then it would have been way too long so lets leave that for next week shall we?**

**I'm very very excited because this week on Thursday all the English classes in my school are going to see Macbeth :3**

**I love Shakespeare so this will be fun!**

**oh before I go thank you everyone for reviews and favorites it really means a lot :D and do please point out grammar or spelling mistakes although you may not find many because my little editor does her job well :3**

* * *

><p>"That way!"<p>

Both Link and I pointed in total opposite directions then turned to glare at each other jokingly.

"So, I suppose you know where you're going then, Linky."

"And you do?"

I huffed; neither of us knew where to go. How could we? This was the first time either of us had been to this place, and I can tell you this, it's a lot bigger than Skyloft.

"A map would be handy now." Link trailed off, and only a second later there was another voice intruding in on the conversation.

"Master, I believe I can help with this."

"Holy goddesses, your sword just talked!" I jumped back from Link as his sword started to glow and a hazy blue light came from it. The light soon took the form of a girl but still kept an opaque appearance. She was shorter than me and had blue skin and hair and floated slightly off the ground.

She obviously wasn't human, so what was she? She wore a short purple dress and her legs were black with what looked like turquoise ribbon crossed around them all the way up. I couldn't see her arms but she had long flowing sleeves that covered them, one purple and one blue. She was extremely pretty.

"Fi."

So, she's called Fi. Strange name, although I'm one to talk. Fi looked to me briefly and gave a slight nod in greeting and then turned her head back to Link. I heard something about dousing but really I just stood there in shock for a while with my mouth open.

"You'll catch flies."

"Huh?"

"If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies."

I tried to say something but I had so many questions that all I managed to get out was, "How?"

"How what?"

"Just how, everything."

Link laughed at how confused I was.

"You mean Fi, right?" I nodded. He sighed and took out his sword pointing it in different directions until it glowed furiously and gave off a beeping noise before putting it away.

"I'll tell you while we make our way to that door over there."

Link told me all about going to the goddess statue and how Fi had appeared and the conversation he had with the principle and Fi, something about saving the world and the usual hero stuff. I was still letting it sink in.

"So, you're telling me both you and Zelda have been chosen by the Goddess Hylia to save the world?"

"Basically, yes."

"Wow, no pressure or anything right?" Link laughed. Well, someone's taking this well.

He slashed through a few more of those ugly creatures that were roaming around before we made it to the door.

"Hold on a sec, Kay."

"What is it?" I walked over to Link who stood at the edge of the cliff. We were looking at a strange marking on the ground below.

"Something doesn't feel right." Link said, furrowing his eyebrows.

He was right, something was odd. But even though it was bothering him, to me it felt like it was nothing to worry about.

"I'm sure it's fine, Link. Let's just go." I was about to turn back to the door when I heard the sound of Link running. It's quite distinct actually, you hear his chainmail rustling and the sheath of his sword hit off the shield.

"Link!" I called for him as he launched himself off the edge of the cliff; the idiot landing on the spiralling path below and repeated the jumping process. I could only watch him as he walked cautiously towards the marking on the ground. He raised his sword up and its blade glowed, then he brought it down towards the ground and sent out a wave of light.

Almost immediately that odd feeling that had been hanging about was lifted. I saw Link talk to Fi for a minute before using his sailcloth to ride up to the top of the cliff again on some air that was shooting out of cracks in the ground.

"What was that all about?" I asked, once he landed beside me.

He shrugged, "It just needed to be done. Come on."

I followed him up to the large stone doors and tried pushing on them. Damn, they were heavy.

"Ugh, I'd love some help right now ." I said turning my head in Link's direction.

He walked up beside me and almost effortlessly opened both of the doors, enough for us to walk in.

"Pfft, show off." I muttered under my breath, following him through the doors before wanting to run back out again.

"Kay, are you alright?" I had stopped dead with only one foot actually in the crumbling old building before a painful vibe went up my spine. I didn't like it in here at all.

"I t-think I'll stay outside." I said while turning on my heels and walking away from the building, letting the doors close behind me. I sighed, what was wrong with me?

* * *

><p>It seemed like ages before Link came back out. I had settled myself on the ground against a broken wall, watching the small birds hop around on the grass.<p>

"It's strange seeing such tiny little birds, isn't it?" Link nodded and crouched beside me.

"So, did you find Zelda or is that too easy?" Link sighed and shook his head this time.

"Only a clue, unfortunately. There's a sort of temple out in the forest here. I saw the look on your face when you walked in there, so I wandered around on my own for a while and found another way to the forest." He chuckled a bit then, "I also ran into this odd little guy called a Kikwi, there's a whole bunch of them too. You'd like them, I helped them out a bit and they gave me this." He reached into one of his many pouches on his belt and pulled out a slingshot.

"Nice, that will come in handy. So, what about this alternative rout then?" I asked. Link stood and pulled me to my feet, pointing down the path we had come.

"There's a small ledge there which you could probably climb up, it leads right into the forest."

"Great! Let's go." I sprinted happily to the ledge and began to pull myself up. There weren't really forests in Skyloft. There's an island with a bamboo forest, but that's not the same. I had seen pictures of forests in books at the academy but to see a real one with my own eyes was very exciting.

I hopped down onto a small trail and began walking under the canopy of large trees. It was amazing, large multi-coloured mushrooms grew from the ground and everything was lush and green. I took in a deep breath of fresh forest air.

"This is beautiful." I said, taking a good look around.

"It is. Let's just hope on our next visit here we can actually stop to enjoy everything properly." I knew what he meant; we still had a job to do. I kinda felt bad for forgetting about Zelda for a minute.

"You're right, let's go."

* * *

><p>I walked behind Link as we made our way down the trail to the temple. There weren't many enemies along the way; I supposed Link had already taken care of most of them. Only the odd deku baba would sprout from the ground. Link had shown me how to deal with them. Most of our walk had been silent up until now, it was only slightly uncomfortable as I thought Link might have a lot on his mind and here I thought I would be the one worrying about everything.<p>

He really did seem a lot worse once he came back out of that old building earlier, I wondered what he had seen or heard in there which made him seem more stressed.

"Link." I said, reaching out to touch his arm. He stopped and turned slightly to me, giving a slight smile. He probably saw the worry on my face.

"I'm alright, Kaydance, really. The sooner we finish this, the better."

He doesn't normally call me by my full name, which made me a little more worried for him. He patted my hand and I brought it back to rest by my side.

We continued on in silence again for a while until we came to a gap in the path.

"Well, that's a problem." I said, daring to take a look over the edge. I was met by a black abyss and stepped back.

Link looked around for something to help us across. He then took out his slingshot and took aim at a vine wrapped around a branch that stuck out over the gap. He shot at it and it curled downwards, creating a rope we could now use to swing across. He grabbed onto it and pulled on it to check it was secure.

"Do you think you can swing across on your own?" he asked. I gulped, I really wasn't sure. I probably would have tried if there was ground under me close enough so that I wouldn't fall to my death, but I really wasn't feeling too great about swinging across a black pit.

"I'm not so sure about that now." Link took it as a no and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Hold on or I'll drop you."

I quickly wrapped my arms around him as he swung across the gap and placed me back on my feet.

"I hope we don't have to do that often." I said, stepping away from the never ending pit.

After that it was a simple matter of taking down a few more ugly creatures which roamed around, and then it was a straight walk to the temple entrance.

We stood looking at the large doors. I felt slightly excited, which was strange but apprehensive at the same time. I wondered how Link was feeling about going in there.

"You ready?" He turned to me before I gave a nod and we proceeded to the doors.


	4. Skyview Temple

**Hey guys!**

**I know its been about a month ; A;**

**I'll be straight out honest I had no idea how to make the temple interesting, I'm awfull at writing temples.**

**I'm very sorry for any mistakes because I haven't had this looked over by my little editor.**

**Things will get interesting from here on out, and I wanna remind you all that the romance aspect of the story is slow, very very slow.**

**You'll**** be lucky to get a few chapters with it by the end;;;;**

**_**[EDIT] Sorry for any confussion with this chapter, I had the temple set in two parts but they were both very short so I have just stuck them together to make it a bit better!**_**

_**As always thanks for all the Reviews and Favorites :D**_

* * *

><p>Once inside the temple we worked our way around a staircase before coming to an open room.<p>

"Ugh, I don't like it in here," I said taking a good look around.

The place was mostly covered in a thin layer of water with one door at the other end of the path we stood on and two either side of that. But what I didn't like about the place was the fact that there were a lot of Skulltulas hanging from the ceiling. If I haven't stated this before, I hated spiders.

Link sighed "well then let's get rid of them"

We walked cautiously over to the large arachnids and quickly them out of the way, Link got two in the time it took me to take down one. I still had a bit of a way to go to be on par with him.

"Ok where too." I asked him looking around, we decided to take one of the doors at the sides of the room since the back one was locked, in this room however we found more skulltulas.

"More, you're kidding me!" I protested. There was a narrow walk way in the middle of the room but no way to get across because of said skulltulas. Link found some rope and shot it down with his sling shot and then used it to swing to the other side of the ledge.

"Kay, you go back to the main room, I think this door over here leads in there anyways so I'll meet you back there ok?" I nodded and wandered back out into the first room we came into. I set the tip of my sword to rest on the ground and leaned on the hilt, I could hear our sword instructor yelling at me in my head "Don't lean on your sword like that, what if you're attacked from behind or it slips and you lose a leg!" I had a good look around the place this time, it looked kinda pretty with the blue glowing mushrooms and white grass, not scary (as long as there's no spiders) and there was a nice vibe about the place.

I jolted when I heard the room fill with water slightly and then stop, Link then jumped down from a ledge and jogged over.

"There was a button up there, since the water is raised I should be able to make it to that ledge over there and into the next room, stay here ok and keep an eye on things"

I puffed some hair out of my eyes before answering.

"Like there's anything to keep an eye on" But I stayed put anyway, those keese and ugly green things I can handle but spiders? Giant ones? No way. No more, thank you very much. Link went off to the next room and I went back to leaning on my sword.

* * *

><p>"He sure is taking his time" I thought out loud after about 10 minutes had passed.<p>

I had moved myself to siting on the ledge and dangling my legs over one side, it wasn't a long drop so it didn't bother me.

I was bored out of my mind, so I had noticed the vibe in the room had definitely changed but it still didn't bother me. Then it happened.

"I could feel a presence behind me, thinking it was Link I stood up.

"Well it's about time-" My sentence was cut short when I turned and saw who was behind me.

This really creepy looking guy, pale white skin and hair that was cut short on one said and at an angle on the other he had a red cape and a huge smile on his face and that's all I could take in before he knocked me out cold.

* * *

><p>I slowly began to regain consciousness, I was laying on something hard an cold. I rubbed my hand against it. Stone. I was probably still in the temple. Godesses my head hurts. I need to be more aware of my surroundings.<p>

I slowly started to lift myself from the cold stone floor. With a bit of effort I was able to get a good look around the room. It was a medium sized round room. Nothing really in it apart from a few jars and it looked the same as the rest of the temple, stony with a few plants growing out of the walls. There were two doors at either end of the room also and suddenly one opened.

"Link!" I was on my feet quickly, too quickly, and wobbled a bit. Link caught me by the shoulders before I could go anywhere.

He looked at me for a few seconds then shook his head.

"You seem to like worrying me, I left for a few minutes ad you were gone!"

"It wasn't my fault! I-"

"That would be me"

A voice came from behind me, I turned quickly and Link stepped in front of me brandishing his sword.

That creepy guy from earlier was standing there with a smile on his face,.

"I hope I didn't hurt your girlfriend" He said walking closer to us"

"Hey! I'm not his girlfriend" I took a step out from behind Link so I was beside him revealing my own sword.

The man, or whatever he was, in front of us just flicked his hand and sent me off to the side into a wall, yet unharmed. Before I could go back to Link to help he blocked me off with an invisible barrier.

God damn magic!

Link tried calling out to me but it looks like this damn thing is sound proof too. I banged on it but got a slight shock so didn't do it again. All I could do was stand there like a helpless little girl while I watched the two duel. I feel like a sidekick!

It was kind of scary to watch though. That guy was strong. Id seen Link battle other students at the academy and some minor monsters in here but this guy was out of his league.

I felt my heart skip a beat when he simple grabbed the blade of Links sword between two fingers and rip it from his grip, throwing it to the side.

Link seemed surprise too as he hesitated before running a ducking to get it unfortunately he wasn't quick enough.

The man caught Links upper arm with his sword tearing through his skin.

I wanted to run to help him when he fell to one knee, his face scrunched up in pain.

But there was nothing I could do.

I had to just stand there calling out while my best friend was obviously in distress.

I tried banging against the barrier again, but this time with my shoulder, it stung, but I needed to get to Link.

Eventually the barrier fell but not because of my efforts, It didn't matter to me though.

I ran to Link and knelt down next to him.

"And you say I worry you"

I let out a slight chuckle, I sighed in relief the cut wasn't too deep. He would be ok.

"How sweet"

Damn he was still there.

I stood up defensively in front of Link, honestly I didn't think I could handle this guy but I could at least try.

Unfortunately I didn't even get that chance he moved so quickly, before I knew it he was right in my face holding my throat.

I coughed out slightly and tried to break free but he just lifted me from the ground. I couldn't breathe.

I hear Link stand up, and the guy pulled me around so my back was to him with his sword at my throat.

"If you want to see your little girlfriend alive again I wouldn't get any closer"

Link hesitated but stepped down.

"Kaydance?"

I gave a slight smile, even if Link wanted to take this guy on he's too powerful and I don't think he's bluffing about killing me, Link wouldn't risk my life, and there's no way he can fight with his left arm injured.

The man holding me gave a chuckle and disappeared, bringing me with him.


	5. A Demon

**Hey hey guys!~**

**So I got this up quicker than I thought I would :3**

**I was really putting some thought into it but I leave it up to you if you think I totally failed on it or not.**

**Also I'm very sorry for the confusion with the last chapter and the awful amount of mistakes;;;**

**Anyways I really hope you like this chapter, this is where things will take a turn, I will switch POV's a bit from Kay to Link in the next chapters and it won't follow the game as much anymore.**

**And guys, I really am trying to keep Gharihim as fabulous as I can xD;;; oh God.**

**I don't even know if I spelt his name right, I can't even pronounce it!**

**So read on people! And tell me what you think~**

The horrible situation I was in didn't really hit me when I woke up, again.

No, my first thought was.

"I need to stop getting knocked out…"

Then I decided it was about time to see where I was.

At least I wasn't waking up on the floor again, I was lying on a large bed, I could feel its soft covers under my hands, I slowly pushed myself up. Nothing spun, well, no concussion this time. I mustn't have been knocked out forcefully at least. Looking around I was in a large bedroom, or at least bigger then my own room at the academy, It was well kept not just any old musty dungeon although it did have a dark feel about it, not that I minded really. There wasn't much in the way of furniture apart from the bed, a chair across from it and two bed side tables. It was dimly lit by only one hanging light and everything in the room only ranged from shades of purples, silver and black.

Odd those are actually my favourite colours.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed before noticing there was no door or windows.

What the hell!

I sighed, I really didn't know what to do. I shuffled around the room for a bit, my sword was gone, nothing to defend myself with. Out of frustration and boredom, I tied my hair up, It seemed to be a nervous twitch I had, to tie my hair up when I didn't know what to do. Zelda always complimented how nice I looked with it up she had told me once that my hair was the most interesting colour she had ever seen, like a setting sun. It was very different from the usual hair colours you see around Skyloft which range from pretty much just brown to blonde. Mine however it an almost glowing orange which graduates to a golden yellow near the ends, it's quite long and wavy and can easily get in the way but Zelda never let me cut it, she thought I would ruin the effect of it. Zelda, I wonder if Link is having any luck finding her, I also hope he's ok after that fight with the creepy guy. I hope the injury doesn't cause him too much trouble. There's nothing I want to do more right now then just help him.

I searched the room just in case there was any way out at all, nothing.

"If I could just get out of this god damn room" I kicked the bed in anger and slumped face first down onto it.

"I wanna go home" I mumbled into the covers

"You are home" I jumped at the voice and pushed myself from the bed, it was the creepy pasty guy who attacked Link and I.

"What did you say" I asked stepping further away from him, he was leaning against the opposite wall from me. He chuckled a bit.

"You're not from the sky like those humans you know that"

"Ye, so what, they found me and took me in"

"So how do you think you got there?"

I'll be honest, I don't know how I ended up in Skyloft, I remember I was very young, waking up in a strange place, not knowing where to go. I was scared. Zelda found me and took me to the academy, That's where I stayed from then on. I grew up on Skyloft. No one questioned where I came from, who my parents were or anything. They welcomed me with open arms, I consider Skyloft my true home no matter where I came from. How I got there is still a complete mystery to me.

"What's it to you!" I was on the defensive now, I didn't really like this guy, he seemed to know a bit too much about me.

"I can tell you everything you have been wondering these past years, I can answer any question you might have" I blinked. I'll admit this guy is creepy and badly dressed but if he has answers I have wanted for years, I'm willing to listen. , this is one of the things I have wished for to just know where I belong.

"What?" Even though I had the questions I was quite shocked.

He chuckled again.

"First off, I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself, My name is Gharihim, Demon Lord."

Demon Lord, really? This guy just got a little bit creepier.

"Kaydance, so come on, tell me what you know."

"Straight to the point I see."

"I just wanna find out what it's gonna take to for you to let me out of here."

He laughed at that.

"But why would you want to leave your true home? This is where you started."

My brow creased.

"I don't get it."

"Oh it's very simple, you're not human, never were."

This guy's crazy! What's he saying, I'm not human? How is that possible? I'm just as human as anyone else in Skyloft.

"If I'm not human, then what am I?"

He paced towards me slightly before answering.

"A demon."

"A what?"

"A demon my dear."

Apart from the fact that I didn't like him calling me 'dear' I wasn't taking that very well.

That's crazy, right? There's no way I could be a demon. But, Links loftwing, all the trouble I attract to myself, that building, I couldn't even walk into it the vibes were so strong yet Link had no problem. Why hadn't I noticed there was something different about me? The fear of heights and not having a loft wing, tell-tale signs I wasn't from Skyloft and I was never meant to reside there.

Was this guy possibly, telling the truth?

"You're obviously confused by now." I hadn't noticed but Gharihim was sitting on the bed in front of me, legs and arms crossed.

"Care to explain to me then?"

"It's very simple actually, you were made to serve our God, Demise. Unfortunately that damn goddess Hylia got to you and cursed you turning you into a human and leaving you on Skyloft."

"Hylia? But she's good isn't she?"

"To the humans, yes, but she saw something in you, either she believed it could be used against myself, or, she thought you were too dangerous and once you reached your full potential the humans wouldn't stand a chance."

I liked the sound of that, being powerful. In Skyloft no one ever looked upon me as someone powerful, I was just little Kaydance. Worthless little Kaydance.

I began to wonder if Link and Zelda saw me in the same light, was I always just a weak little hindrance to them? I began to feel hatred toward everything at that moment, the fact that I had so much potential and I was never able to realize it all because of that goddess, the same goddess who had chosen Link and Zelda to fight against me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear Gharihim start to speak again.

"So?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to join me and help get rid of those weak humans?"

That proposal was tempting at the least. If I didn't help I could gain powers beyond my imagination, if I don't help, Link gets the glory of saving the day.

"On one condition." I said

"Anything"

"I be the next person to confront Link."

**Yay!**

**I don't think that's a cliffie xD**

**Kaydance has finally found out who she really is and it's creeping back into her very quickly.**

**She is naturally a temperamental person.**

**But anywho, it's my birthday on Saturday so if I don't get much writing done it's because I'll be out with a friend~**

**But I will upload the picture I drew for Kay on my dA AND since it's my birthday you will also get a nice little preview of what my next Zelda fanfic will be :3 along with a picture from it :D yay!**

**Its set a little after Twilight Princess and won't be terribly long.**

**Then after that shall be my longest and most thought out story of all.**

**BUT YOU GET NO HINTS ON THAT WHATSO EVER :D**

**Its still running in this little series but that's all I shall let you know for now~**


	6. Confrontations

**So hey guys, what's up~**

**I'm getting really bad at updating this and I want to move along with the story a bit.**

**So this is after a time skip of a little over a week, you'll see Link has already made it to Lanayru desert and Kaydance has started to excel in developing her powers.**

**This will probably be the biggest time skip, after this I doubt they will extend any further then a couple of days I want to try reach 15 chapters before I start to end the story and that's probably where the relationship with Kay and Link will be the strongest, I'm sorry it's such a long wait xD**

**As always thank you everyone for favorites and the likes :D **

**I am starting on the next chapter right now so I hope to have it up soon.**

**Enjoy~**

Turns out Gharihim wasn't going to let me confront Link, nope.

He kept me in my room telling me "I wasn't ready to face him" and "It could ruin the plan."

I don't think he was worried about me getting caught up in a fight I couldn't handle. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm some love struck teenager.

Typical.

I settled for lying on my bed throwing a ball of energy back and forth between my hands, I had been practicing controlling my powers and this had become a stress reliever of sorts.

It can get boring though.

I sighed, sitting up and strolling around the room before flopping back down on the bed.

"I'm so bored," I mumbled into the pillows. I was stuck in this room with nothing to do, There's no one to talk to and nothing to occupy my time. I suppose this is the downside to being a daemon.

Life is boring as hell.

Supposedly I'll get out once I can control and use my powers properly, personally I think I'm perfect as is. I sat up tying my hair up and out of my face. Right across from where I sat on the bed a mirror hung from the wall. I looked at my reflection for a while.

My skin was paler than usual, I was pale anyway, another unusual sight in Skyloft since people spend pretty much every day outside in the sun, My eyes were a brighter violet colour now rather than lilac, I had changed cloths since the normal cloths I had worn in Skyloft disgusted me now. Instead I wore a pair of black shorts with various holsters for daggers, regular black boots and an intricate blue and black tunic with rather long sleeves. The tunic doubled as a cape and had a hood on it, I had been instructed to wear the hood whenever I was in the outside world.

That is, if Gharihim ever lets me out.

"Well Princess, how have you been?"

Speak of the devil.

"Shut up, don't call me that" I didn't like Gharihim being so casual around me seeing as how once I reached my full potential, I will be capable of destroying him.

"Oh, what's got you so fired up?"

I only glared at him since he knew damn well why I was in a bad mood.

He chuckled.

"Alright I get it, I'll let you out on one condition."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Do you want to leave or not?"

"Right whatever, what's your condition."

"You're not allowed to kill Link."

"I didn't plan on it anyways."

"…"

"What!"

Gharihim shook his head and warped out of the room, I felt the barrier that had suppressed my ability to do so lift.

I grind and followed suit allowing myself to follow Gharihim.

We ended up in a desert. It's the first time I had seen one in real life, and they aren't kidding when they tell you it's hot.

It's really, really hot.

"Pull your hood up."

Gharihim yanked my hood up over my head causing me to stumble a bit.

"Do that again and I'll kill you," I muttered under my breath but loud enough for him to hear.

"The shade from your hood will cool you down."

He's lying, its boiling in here. He's just doing this to torture me.

The spot where we had "dropped in" was by a great big stone door that looked like it wasn't opening for anyone.

"So…now what," I asked looking at my surroundings, not a lot to see. Just sand.

"We wait for that brat to show up."

I didn't know if he was talking about Zelda or Link, either way I knew this would be interesting.

It was only a few seconds before footsteps and voices could be heard on the other side of the gate.

Gharihim smirked.

"Here we go."

He blasted through the gate instructing me to stay behind until I was told.

I could hear the voices clearly now. Gharihim, Zelda, Link (both of them were here, goody~) and someone else I didn't recognise.

I drowned most of it out because at the end of the day, I didn't care, I just waited for my signal, but something did catch my attention.

"Where's Kaydance? What did you do with her!" That was Link and he didn't sound all too happy.

I suddenly found myself hating his voice.

Only in the face of my kidnapper does he question my whereabouts, trying to act the hero, this whole time all he's been doing is trying to save Zelda. When it comes down to it if he did manage to save her, he more than likely would have forgotten all about me. I have no family in Skyloft, no one would miss me.

I was too furious to even wait for Gharihim's signal.

"I'm right here!" I stepped into plain sight ripping my hood off.

The look on Link's face was one of astonishment, and, Joy?

That made me even more outraged.

Before even thinking I walked right up to him and punched him hard in the stomach. He grabbed the spot where I hit gasping for air, I didn't give him time to recover before continuing.

"What are you trying to pull huh! Acting the hero, going to save the princess and not even caring that your best friend was kidnapped possibly even killed! This was your idea the whole time, both of you!" I glared at Zelda then who was standing in front of some form of portal, I couldn't read her expression.

"Your both just pawns for that goddess Hylia, trying to get rid of me so I would never become powerful, allowing me to follow you down here was just a trick to discard me wasn't it!"

"Kaydance, no, you don't understand I-"

I silence Link with a kick this time, he just didn't get it, I'm no longer weak.

He keeled over, coughing, before pushing himself back up.

"You humans make me sick." I could see the realization flash across Link and Zelda's faces, or was it panic?

"Humans, but, Kaydance how could you say that when your just as human as us!" I sent a glare in Zelda direction this time.

"Don't you get it! I'm not a human I never was! You kept that from me all these years, You've always been against me all of you have! I am a daemon and now I can finally realize my true power!"

I sent a ball of lethal energy in Zelda's direction only to have Link block it with his sword.

"Tch"

"Kaydance, what's wrong with you!" Link was angry now advancing towards me, sword in hand.

"You, that's what's wrong with me, how can you act like I'm just going to run right back to you after you abandoned me! You didn't even come to look for me, but you know something, I do have one thing to thank you for, if it wasn't for you I would have never come to know just how powerful I really am!" I was just about to send another ball of energy right at Link only to have my arm held by Gharihim.

"Don't over exert yourself" I dropped my arm, I was still extremely pissed off, but I decided it would be more painful for them to watch me leave with their enemy, but mostly for Link, knowing that at some point he would have to face me one and one, and one of us would die and I don't plan on that one being me.

I pulled my hood back up taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Finish this quickly" I hissed at Gharihim.

"Of course, although it sadness me you won't be staying for the show"

"Hah, you can't possibly deliver much of a show" I gave one last glare in Link's direction, and turned to leave just as Link shouted one last thing.

"I will find you Kaydance! I when I do I'll be sure to knock some sense back into you!"

I don't think he was finished before I warped out of there. Did it bother me that I didn't hear the end of that? No. It sounded like a challenge I am willing to accept.


	7. Memories

**It really has been a while hasn't it...**

**I'm really sorry!**

**I had so much going on at school that I just didn't have time to think or write;;;**

**and when I did sit my ass down yesterday to finish this chapter it was very late and what I wrote was utter crap so I was re-doing it until about 4am but I gave up and went to sleep.**

**I decided that the ending I had written was too...rushed, and it would have made the story much shorter, I want to drag out some angst here too~**

**So I changed it and its a tad bit shorter but works so much better.**

**I hope you enjoy even if its not to eventful and a bit short;;;**

**Oh and remember a while ago I said I would skip in between POV's? Changed my mind, I suck at 3rd person so its staying as Kay's POV.**

* * *

><p>Once I was back inside the manor where I resided, I was still thoroughly outraged.<p>

I stormed down the hallway leading to my room, wreaking havoc as I went. I knocked whatever was close at hand to the floor or sent it flying into a nearby wall. I slammed the door to my room open and rammed my fist into the nearest wall. I let out a frustrated groan before sliding down the wall and landing on the floor.

One of the many demon minions tentatively knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"Madam Kaydance, a-are you alright?"

I shook my head rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Leave, now."

He nodded and left the room. I stood back up and collapsed onto my bed curling up and throwing the blanket over my head.

So many things went through my head at once. Over the past few weeks I had grown to hate all the people I had considered friends, I turned my back on them, I turned my back on everyone. I didn't want things like hearing a few simple words from these same people to bother me. The way Link and Zelda had glared at me only deepened my own hatred, they must have known I had seen through their act. Why was I stupid enough to even trust them? I am better than them.

I had changed rooms since I arrived here, my new room was bigger and actually had a door and a window, other than that not much was different. I sat on the windowsill and stared out into the darkness of this realm. It annoyed me how I still felt so weak, I had put so much effort and work into growing stronger yet something seemed to be holding me back. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees, breaking everything really did wear me out and, I looked over to the wall I had previously punched, that will need to be taken care of.

I rested for a while just looking out the window. I thought I had been there for maybe a few minutes but I realised it had been much longer when I heard a shout come from down the hallway. I looked to my door and heard another loud shout. Ghirahim.

I sighed standing and poking my head out the door, he was storming around the hall grumbling to himself.

"This hasn't been a good day for either of us huh?"

He shook his head.

"After the girl got away I thought I could find something to lead me on to where she was, nothing has given any indication though."

"She got away! How? You had her right there!"

Ghirahim became enraged again.

"It's that damn guard she has following her around! The boy isn't half as much of a problem as she is! This just makes things difficult."

I smirked, this was perfect. Link was no longer a main thought for Ghirahim, this could be my chance to finally have a fair fight with him.

"Where is he now?"

Ghirahim gave me a knowing look.

"I don't know, my best guess will be he's gone back to that old women in the sealed grounds, He's totally clueless without her aid."

I honestly didn't like the thoughts of going back to the sealed grounds, that's where those ruins were, I can remember the sick feeling I had upon entering, it was like a million punches to the stomach and a searing headache thrown in like someone had just thrown a rock at me. I have grown stronger though, I hoped I wouldn't be effected as much this time. Ghirahim never seems effected by that place.

"I'm leaving then." I turned pulling my hood up when Ghirahim spoke up.

"Don't kill him, but I'm sure once you arrive you'll only be needed for assistance."

Assistance? What did he mean? I decided not to dwell on it and warped out.

I landed on the soft grass of the forest, I was still not the best at hitting my exact location when warping. I could see the gap though where I had first entered the forest weeks ago I made my way over to it and climbed up on the ledge jumping down into the sealed grounds.

"Something is off" I said to myself. There was that strange feeling again like the first time. This time I would be able to take a look however. I quickly jumped down to the bottom of the spiralling pit landing at the edge of the marking that covered the ground.

"Ha, I wouldn't have even been able to do that weeks ago."

Studying the marking, I didn't recognise it at all, put that stone object in the middle of it, it sparked something Ghirahim had said to me a while ago about our master being locked away. I smirked, this did look just like some kind of key.

"Well well, it's nice to meet you at last master" I wandered around the stone for a while. Those auras were definitely coming from this and darkness was visibly leaking from it. Something was going to happen. Just as that thought came to me a sudden rush of darkness shot up. I was thrown backwards but caught myself quickly. I started to laugh triumphantly. This was perfect, whatever was coming out from that seal would surely be capable of destroying these pesky humans.

"Kaydance!"

I stopped laughing as I heard my name, I looked up and sure enough there he was. He was too far away to see his face but by the tone in his voice I knew he was angry. He started to make his way down to where I was. I smiled and finally took a look at the towering beast that emerged from the broken seal.

Power radiated from it although weak, it was definitely much darker then what I had ever come across, it was a terrifying thing up close. Black scales covered its entire body and its mouth was full to the brim with razor sharp teeth. As Link landed in front of the beast it let out a ground shaking roar. I teleported to land right on top of his head.

"I'm sorry to tell you this dear hero, but I honestly can't see a way out of this for you, why don't you give up now and I might kill you and your friends quickly and painlessly?" I shouted down to him. He just glared back up at me and readied his sword.

"Suit yourself"

I took a hold on the stone that still protruded from the imprisoned beasts head as he began to ascend the spiralling path to the ruined temple. Link of course was just getting in the way slashing at the imprisoned's feet and legs.

"You really think that will work! Hah don't make me laugh!" I had spoken slightly too soon, Link ignored me and continued what he was doing, avoiding being crushed. I felt us lurch forwards and this stupid beast fell straight forward and nearly threw me off.

"Ugh, come on you worthless thing!" I kicked at it but it just lay there.

"Kaydance, I don't want to hurt you, leave!" He took a long swing with his sword and pushed the stone further into the imprisoned's head who jerked at the action.

"You wish!" I released some charged up energy but Link threw up his shield. Before I could try at another attack Link had rammed the stone right back into the imprisoned. But he finally stood up and expelled it as much as he could and began his slow pace again.

"Not totally useless then are you." I tried to look down and get a clear shot at Link with my daggers.

"I could poison him, it would be a cruel death." But of course the stupid beast fell over again throwing me off completely. I got up mumbling and dusted myself off.

"Idiot, I'll deal with him on my own then." I don't know what Ghirahim was thinking when he said I would be "assistance" that thing was just in my way. I turned and ran up behind Link and landed a kick to the back of his knee. He fell forwards and turned to me. But he didn't even have time to look angry as I met his face with my fist sending him off to the side.

"You're weak! Give up already you can't beat me!"

"I'm not giving up until you come back to your senses and see what you've become!"

He stood but made no attempt at striking me back.

"So you're a coward now too!"

The imprisoned stood back up, Link hadn't managed to harm him this time.

"Kaydance please, this isn't you!"

"You don't even know me! You never did, how could you know me if I didn't know myself! This is who I am Link, accept it, I have."

I felt the ground shake as the imprisoned planted its foot firmly on the ground taking another huge yet slow step. I didn't realize though just where his next step would land and before I could do anything I pushed to the side by a strong force right into the side of the cliff hitting my head off the hard stone.

"Ugh…stupid…" I reached my hand back and felt a slick warm liquid.

"Shit, not good." All powerful daemon or not, I'm not invincible. I could hardly keep my head up let alone stand and fight. Something else was holding me back though, a strong force. It was coming from the direction of those ruins. The old woman no doubt.

I couldn't do anything against my restraints or with the disorientation, I just let out a frustrated yell. Why were these humans able to hold me back? I should have killed them long ago, what's wrong with me!

The more I struggled the worse I felt, but I wasn't surrendering to these humans.

I kept on struggling, feeling myself get weaker.

"Cowardly humans! Come over here and fight fair! Link!" it was useless he was too occupied with the imprisoned. With one last strong swing of his sword the creature rose in roared in agony before being reduced to small particles and brought back into its seal.

I hung my head. What kind of a master was he! He was useless and looks what's happened to me because of him. I started to see black spots in my vision and shut my eyes tightly doing my best to expel the dizziness that came over me.

I heard footsteps approach me and a warm presence in front of me.

"This is how it's going to be then? Tie me up and slay me?"

"No one is slaying anyone Kay."

"Don't call me that!"

He ignored me and put his hand to the back of my head where blood was still making its way out and down my neck.

"You're bleeding, Kay, let me help you please."

"You've done enough to me!"

"Kaydance…"

I couldn't even bring myself to look at him, I don't know why, something about the look in his eyes was unsettling.

He sighed

"I'm not leaving you here to bleed to death."

He picked me up and placed me over his shoulder. I tried and wanted to kick him in the face but I was too weak. I hated myself at this moment, I was worthless, I couldn't even help myself.

"Once I regain my energy, I swear I'll kill you and all your little friends."

He didn't answer but made his way to the temple.

Once he reached the end of the path he placed me back on my feet but I could hardly stand and sunk to the ground, my powers were definitely being restrained along with my body, warping was out of the question.

"This is humiliating." I said in a low voice. "I can't even stand to face the people who I despise."

"Whatever that man has done to you, whatever he has told you it's turned you into something terrible." I looked up slightly and came face to face with the old woman keeping me captive.

"Link told me all about you, the real you, he cares about you and just wants to help-"

"Well I don't need his help! I don't need anyone's help!" I tried to stand again but it was impossible without the use of my hands and the lack of energy.

"Kaydance, look at me." His voice was calmer now, softer. I hadn't heard his voice like this since we left Skyloft.

I turned my head to him, there was concern written all over his face, I looked away quickly but he put his hand to my cheek and turned my head back.

"What has happened to you?"

"Something inevitable."

He moved his hand away and I looked to the ground again, it moved in and out of focus and suddenly came rushing towards me.

"Kaydance!"

I hadn't passed out but I did lose every ounce of energy I had that it was close enough. My breathing was shallow and my head spun and throbbed at the same time, I felt so heavy.

"We need to take her inside."

"No!...please…Don't take me in there…" I tried to get say in between breaths and with great effort.

"I know Kay I'm sorry but I need to get you inside so we can help." Link lifted me up again, I could hardly move to protest.

"Please…" That was the first time I had heard myself sound scared in a long time, I was making myself sick with how weak I had become so quickly.

I could feel Link's grip on me tighten as he walked in through the doors. It hit me quickly and the fact that I had no strength made it worse. I felt like I was being crushed from the inside out.

I made as good a screaming noise as I could at that moment and tried to move but I was in too much pain now.

"Link! Put me down!...I…I can't stay in here…I'll-"

"I'm sorry Kay, just bear with it and it'll help I promise."

"Why…why should I trust you!"

"Because I would never lie to you and I never want to have to do anything to hurt you again."

My body decided at that time, it was done, it gave up but my mind was still in turmoil, it was like whatever was causing this pain was tearing my thoughts up and feeding them back to me. Everything went through my mind, I was back to that confused state which I hated. I shut my eyes tightly to try and get rid of the throbbing pain in my head.

"Just a little longer Kay and I promise you'll be fine." He set me down to lean against a wall and I curled up as small as I could trying to hold myself together.

"Are you sure this will work."

"It's not going to change what she is but it will help her to see things more clearly."

I let out another small grunt of pain and Link was quickly back in front of me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Link…make it stop!"

"I can't Kay, I'm sorry I know you're in pain, but this will be good for you I promise."

I could see everything Ghirahim had told me about but there was something different, it felt like I was reliving it, my younger self. There was someone else too, a towering man or monster I couldn't tell but I didn't like the feeling I got from just looking at him. He seemed to raise his weapon, he was trying to attack or even kill me but I couldn't move, there was a sudden flash of light and he staggered backwards. I turned to the source but it just looked like an endless stream of light.

"Damn you Hylia! No matter where you send this girl and no matter how strong she gets, she will never be able to stand up to me and fulfil her task! She was made a daemon to serve under me as my weapon and there isn't anything you can do to change that!"

A weapon? And serve under…that wasn't Ghirahim's voice it was much too deep and powerful so that meant.

Demise.

What was even going on? Hylia she had gotten rid of me to try and make me forget about what I was supposed to do, I was made to assist Demise and defeat anyone who got in our way, wasn't that it? But my task, to stand up to Demise? If I was supposed to defeat him then why make me a daemon just like him? I didn't understand that part but one thing stuck in my mind, Had Ghirahim lied to me?

"She wasn't created to be your servant Demise, she was created just as anyone else in this world, she has the ill luck of receiving this task however and even I can't change that, so I will do all I can to keep her far away from you until she is ready to make her own decisions."

That voice, it was soft and smooth, not angry like I imagined her voice to be like.

Everything began to fade away from me then and the throbbing in my head subsided. I rubbed my hands over my face and tentatively opened my eyes. I stood up slowly using the wall for support and put my hand to the back of my head again, The wound was gone due to my fast regeneration but I still didn't feel great from the blood loss.

"Kay?"

"Move."

I didn't look up to Link I still couldn't bare that look in his eyes. He stepped to the side but held onto my arm.

"Kaydance what…I…," He seemed confused "Your still…"

"Let go or I'll be forced to kill you." I finally took a chance and looked up but regretted it immediately. His bright blue eyes were stone cold but they held sadness and disappointment. I pulled my arm from his grasp and walked towards the doors. Whatever the old woman had been doing to restrain me had stopped.

"Whatever you've done to me, it won't last long, your pathetic magic is no match for my power."

"So you chose to ignore the truth?"

"It doesn't matter what's true anymore, no one's using me for anything, I live by my own accord."

"Kaydance."

I turned to Link a small smirk on my lips.

"I promised myself the next time we met I would fight you until one of us fell, but that will have to wait I'm afraid."

I turned my back to him and left warping back to my own dark dimension, but so many things still flooded my mind. I had a lot of thinking to do.


	8. A dream or the truth?

**I got so much motivation to write this cause you guys are just amazing and awesome! I was going back and looking at all the reviews and just though you people deserve more! **

**And also I'm going away for two weeks;; So I wont be able to even start work on the next chapter until I get back. I'll also apologise for the short chapter, I wanted to get something new out before I left, but I promise a nice long chapter when I get back~**

**I'm still trying my best to improve on my writing technique since I know it's not the best;; But I hope you'll all enjoy the rest of this Fanfiction none the less~**

**So there won't be many chapters left after this, I never did intend for this to be very long but 15 chapters is still my goal before I start to finish it. You'll see with the next two stories that they fit together in a certain way so that it's like a beginning middle and end. I'll explain more later.**

**And before I let you all go on to read, I would like to give an extra special thank you to yyh-ygo-fma for all the lovely reviews :D They really cheered me up!**

**And that's it~**

* * *

><p>As soon as I had gotten back I started practicing my magic. I needed time to think, nothing even made sense anymore. I couldn't decide who was lying and who was telling the truth. On one hand we have what Ghirahim has been telling me this whole time, he's one of my own kind, a demon like me why shouldn't I trust him? But now I'm also left with what I've just found out from Link and the old woman. What if that's the truth? How would I know anyway? I'm a threat to them now but I was also Link's best friend at one point. I just didn't know what to do.<p>

For now I decided it was just best to make sure I grew stronger so that in the end I could execute whatever I decided to do.

I was in a large empty room trying out different techniques Ghirahim had showed me for using my magic. Normally I would have fun doing this but I just didn't feel up to it right now I was just relieving stress mostly and the lower class demons I was taking everything out on didn't seem to be having much fun either.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened at the sealed grounds? I'm dying to hear."

I ignored Ghirahim and continue on with what I was doing, cowardly imps were hiding themselves now.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh will you just shut up!"

He looked taken back and I sighed. I didn't want to talk to him until I had sorted everything out in my head but it seemed that ha would be a lot harder to avoid then I thought.

"I'm just…I don't take defeat well." as much as I hated to admit it, what happened in the sealed grounds was a defeat. I hadn't even had the strength to stand.

Ghirahim crossed his arms looking slightly amused. "I think you were to cocky, thinking you could just take him on like that"

"Don't start with that! Even that _master _of ours was no more help than a stupid overgrown bird!"

Ghirahim furrowed his brow obviously not liking that I insulted his beloved master.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird since you got back and you're very obviously trying to avoid talking to me."

I held my head in my hands, there was so much I just wanted to clear up but I didn't even know where to start or what I should be asking.

"Just tell me something. Have you been lying to me this whole time?"

Ghirahim kept a straight face when he answered "What did they tell you?"

"I asked you a question first! Have you been lying to me about everything! About my purpose here and the real reason I was sent to Skyloft. Have you just been using me as a puppet?"

Ghirahim smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Why would I lie to you dear? You should just learn to trust your instincts, you're very obviously a demon like myself doesn't that make it obvious that we should work together?"

"Yeah well right now my instincts don't trust anyone."

"I think what's best for you right now is some rest and really give yourself time to think everything through." He patted my shoulder and disappeared. Rest sounded good right now anyway , I was really worn out.

-No POV-

Ghirahim watched Kaydance from a distance as she entered her room, locking the door. Behind him waited some underling demons. He motioned them forwards.

"Watch her and whatever you do don't let her leave that room until I come back."

They obliged immediately and left to do just as he instructed.

-Kaydance's POV-

Sleep was definitely what I needed, I was out like a light. But sleep came with nightmares.

_I was back to that memory, or whatever it really was, that I had seen in the sealed grounds. But it continued on after that. I saw my younger self waking up on Skyloft. I remember how I felt back then, I was alone, afraid, confused. The only thing I remembered was my name. Then Zelda found me. She had been picking flowers on the side of the island when she spotted me sitting crying. She came over and tried to cheer me up. She must have been confused too, Skyloft isn't a big place she was probably used to seeing everyone on the island and wondered where I came from. There was just something I remembered back then when Zelda first talked to me, I suddenly felt calm like I was safe and there was nothing to worry about. She had taken me back to the academy and told her father everything. That day I also met Link. He was just as accepting of me as Zelda was and never questioned me on where I came from or anything like that. The three of us became inseparable. I grew up in the academy along with them and I didn't need a family, they were my family. Those happy memories soon turned into something horrible. I was alone on Skyloft but it was in ruins and the sky was no longer a bright blue, it was dark and covered in dull grey clouds. The usual sensation of the warm sun was also missing instead I felt a deathly cold chill blow past me. There was a warm wet feeling on my hand and I'm smart enough to know I didn't want to look and see what it was. But I wasn't in control of this nightmare. My hand slowly rose in front of me and I watched the blood run down my wrist and continue down my arm. I was frightened, I didn't want to know where the blood came from even if it was horribly obvious. 'It's just a dream' I tried to reassure myself 'Just a nightmare'. I took a better look around the place hoping someone would just appear, that someone would just come to help me. When I turned I saw a figure. I didn't think I just ran to them. As I got closer I recognised it was Ghirahim._

"_What's going on? Why are you here?"_

_He didn't answer me._

"_Hey I'm talking to you."_

"_We finally did it, even that Goddesses great 'hero' couldn't stop us."_

"_What are you-"_

_He stepped to the side and I felt tears sting at my eyes, Link lay in front of me half beaten to death._

"_What did you do to him!"_

"_What did I do? No dear, you did this."_

_I held back my tears as best I could but just the sight of Link, Barely breathing in front of me, I couldn't have._

"_You're lying!"_

_Ghirahim laughed._

"_Why do you seem so upset? You finally reached your full potential and got what you wanted, you defeated the people who you despised for using you. You're better than them Kaydance."_

I woke up abruptly, my breathing was ragged and my cheeks felt wet. I rubbed my face in the blankets and tried to calm my breathing.

'It was just a dream Kay.'

But it had such an effect on me, was that what it was really going to be like when I did finally confront Link. Was I capable of doing that to someone I used to care about so much?

Whatever had happened to me in that temple has started to clear my head of all the delusions Ghirahim forced upon me. But how was I to know it wasn't just that old woman trying to force her own lies into my head? Going back to sleep didn't seem very appealing so I decided to go and blow off more steam. I was up and dressed again very quickly, I reached for the door handle and twisted it, finding it to be locked. I frowned and rattled it a bit, definitely locked. Ghirahim.

Something clicked in my head then. Why would he want to keep my locked up if he had nothing to hide? It took me a minute to notice but I could feel that same barrier that kept me in one place when I first arrived here, I couldn't warp out. I had one last idea though. I concentrated all the energy I could into the palm of my hand before slamming it into the door effectively blowing it off its hinges. I poked my head out and noticed a couple of very startled underlings.

"Where's Ghirahim?" I demanded frowning.

The underlings tentatively looked at one another but stayed silent. My frustration was growing with every second and it seemed these idiots were to shocked or afraid to answer me. I shoved them both aside and made my way down the corridor. I couldn't feel any other presence powerful enough to be Ghirahim so that meant he must have left already. I double checked that there was no barrier outside of my room, of course Ghirahim needed some way back so he kept the restrained trained on where I was supposed to be trapped. How naive of him. I thought about where I wanted to go seeing as how I really wasn't sure who I wanted to find first. Ghirahim or Link. I decided to just go back to where I left off and maybe get some answers.

My teleportation skills were improving, I actually landed on the grassy patch just outside of the old temple rather than in the forest. I turned towards the door but hesitated before pushing it open, I really didn't know if I was still going to be subjected to that immense pain like with my last two visits. I carefully placed one foot in the doorway testing it out. When nothing happened I slowly walked in shutting the door behind me. This was the first time I was actually able to take a proper look at the place, honestly it just looked like what anyone would think and old crumbling temple to look like, broken stone walls, over grown flora and a big impressive looking door toward the back.

"Not the most impressive sight at this point" I mumbled to myself.

"Kaydence?"

I jumped at the voice and quickly whirled around and was shocked at what I saw.

"Groose? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He sounded slightly on the defensive side but also a little scared which was amusing considering he almost killed me a little over two weeks ago.

"That's none of your business." I snapped back defensively trying to scare him further, I was really just wanting to mess with him a bit, payback and all.

"If your boss man or whatever sent you here after old Granny then, uh, well, I suppose I have to stop you!"

I had to restrain myself from banging my head against a wall.

"Calm down alright," I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose "I just want to talk to the old lady, I don't have any intention of killing anyone, yet." I added in the"yet" just to scare him and it seemed to work as he backed off quickly.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming back."

I looked up to the steps and saw the old lady slowly making her way down and towards me.

"I didn't come to hurt anyone I just…need some answers."

"What about?"

I looked down not really knowing where to start. I was also very aware of the fact that I probably looked beaten and vulnerable but at this point I didn't care I just needed things to be put right again, if that was even possible at this point.

"Everything," I answered quietly "I just need to know why I'm even here."

"Come along then child, we have a lot to discus."


End file.
